


Insolitement vôtre - 47 : Thrawntine

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: (Seriously I even woke up dreaming of Thrawn - it's a sign!), Crack, M/M, OOC, So today I declare it's Thrawntine's Day :p, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day 2018 is also “Thrawn” comics #1 issue's release, thranto - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Saint-Valentin sur Coruscant. Eli Vanto décide de marquer le coup en invitant son petit ami à sortir. Ou, plutôt : fêtons la sortie de la première issue des comics “Thrawn” aux États-Unis, qui coïncide étrangement avec la fête de l'amour... ;)(“Thrawntine” = Contraction de “Thrawn” et “Valentine”... La faute à une personne qui disait que la St-Valentin de cette année serait placée sous le signe de Thrawn !)





	Insolitement vôtre - 47 : Thrawntine

**Author's Note:**

> ERRATUM :  
> Voici (normalement) un lien fonctionnel pour le Palpatartine du #45 : https://i.imgur.com/rtYhm7w.jpg
> 
> À l'occasion de la sortie de la première issue des comics “Thrawn” aux États-Unis (adaptations du roman du même nom), qui s'effectue en ce jour de St-Valentin, voici un petit Thranto supplémentaire (xD) sans prétention, sinon celle de vous faire passer un bon moment.

Thrawn s'était laissé guider par Eli à travers les rues de Coruscant, plaçant toute sa confiance dans son compagnon humain.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque celui-ci poussa les portes d'un petit café... entièrement décoré de la couleur rose. De petits confettis cœurs volèrent autour d'eux alors qu'ils entraient, et un droïde serveur tout aussi rose les mena à une table couverte de dentelles.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ? murmura le Chiss, stupéfait.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à toi aussi, lui répondit Eli le plus naturellement du monde.

Thrawn le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ce jour est officiellement reconnu comme le jour des “amoureux”, lui expliqua rapidement son compagnon. Et de l'amour. C'est pour ça que...

Il indiqua d'un geste large la décoration du café.

\- Ils en ont peut-être fait un peu trop, cela dit, avoua Eli. Bref. Il est de tradition d'offrir des cadeaux à l'être aimé. Comme je ne savais pas très bien quoi t'acheter... j'ai préféré t'inviter à un rendez-vous en tête à tête.

\- Vos coutumes me paraissent de plus en plus étranges au fil du temps, alors que ce devrait être le contraire, affirma le Chiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, j'avoue mon crime : Eli Vanto est franchement OOC ici (à part pour son côté “je dois toujours tout t'expliquer”), mais n'est-ce pas là le but du crack ? Non ? Vous pensiez que voir Thrawn dans un décor aussi... hum... bref... étai suffisant pour la parodie ? x')


End file.
